vortex_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Welcome to Vortex! You may be wondering, just what should I do to get started on my journey? How can I make money? Where is the best place to begin? You have come to the right place! Here you will find a comprehensive guide on how to find your way around Vortex, as well as guides on where to begin, how to get around, things you should do straight away, and where to train. After creating a new account, you will be greeted by Saradomin, the guardian of Vortex, who is found in many events around the world. He will show you around via a small cut-scene based tutorial, which it is advised to pay attention to, as it gives some quite useful information (note: you can replay the tutorial by talking to Saradomin again). You can also talk to Saradomin to have him teleport you to the Lumbridge combat academy, to start a combat tutorial; this is suggested for players who are unfamiliar with the EoC combat system. Getting around: How can I get around? Where are the shops? Where are the teleport locations? In Vortex, rather than NPC's being strewn all over the home area, we have a central hub which players can access from the home area (to return to the home, use the ;;home command, a full list of commands can be found HERE). This hub is your gateway into all things vortex, and more information can be found in the attached article HERE. Getting items: Where can I get items? Which stored should I look in? The Vortex Hub contains a selection of stores, stocking some basic equipment for each combat style, as well as a few nice upgrades. The Grand Exchange (two officers can be found behind the main bank at the home area) have a large variety of stock which they will sell to you for +5% of the default price, even if no other players are selling it at the time. You are able to see if an item is 'unlimited' when you search for an item. If you have an armour pack (new players will begin with a bronze set), you can right-click on the grand exchange clerks and select the "sets" option, and then unpack the box which is in your inventory. A more detailed list of where you can find items can be found HERE. Training: Getting into the action as soon as possible is a goal for many players, however you may be a little unsure of where to begin! A first stop that is always suggested is to take on some men and women, there is a teleport to get to the men in Edgeville quickly in the Vortex Hub. Once you have a few levels under your belt, perhaps try killing something a little more powerful... Perhaps a slayer target, or some rock crabs, or even some dragons! You do not receive decreased XP while training in the wilderness on Vortex. Making money: One of the first thing's on your mind is how can I make some money? There are many many ways of earning gold in Vortex! Random events: While skilling in Vortex you may come across random events from time to time, not to worry, these aren't dangerous! If you're paying attention, they will reward you with some gold, and if you've collected enough of whichever type of resource you were gathering (e.g. logs, fish) you may be given a skilling outfit piece which will help you hone your skills even faster! PvM: Hacking, slashing, spellcasting and shooting your enemies is a surefire way of earning some money, however if you're looking for some quick cash, it is useful to note that almost all NPC's level 80+ (non-player characters) in Vortex have an additional drop of coins about one third of the time, based upon their combat level, so you'll never have to worry about getting gold. If you're wanting to get the big bucks, perhaps after training yourself up, take on some bosses! Many of the signature items in Vortex have a very large high-alchemy value, so a trip to Bandos in the Godwars dungeon may end up in millions of gold pieces! Selling items to other players is another way to make money, find out by asking in the friends chat if anyone is buying what you're selling, or alternatively put it on the Grand Exchange, and advertise it in the server discord. A popular method of making money is by taking on the revenants in the forinthry dungeon, which drop various artifacts which can be sold for money, as well as powerful armour and weapons which are in demand with players!__NOEDITSECTION__